Angels Among Us
by Scarlet has Fantasy Issues
Summary: fluffy time with George and his children.


**A/N: I think you guys deserve some fluffy, happy moments with good old George and my OC, Selena. Think of it as a glimpse into the future of their family. Just a sweet little one-shot to make everyone happy. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Selena woke up with a start, hearing a loud crash come from downstairs. She glanced at the clock beside the bed and saw that it was a little past eight in the morning. Far too early to be up, but when you had a house full of children there was no other choice. The young witch struggled to sit up on the bed, her round stomach making it difficult.

_Darn this pregnancy business_, Selena thought grumpily, folding her arms over her stomach. _Was that a baby kick?_

The door to the bedroom opened with a bang, scaring her. George stood there with Lex and Axel, their oldest twin boys who looked exactly like their father, a tray bearing food in hand. Clinging to George's pants were their dark haired twin daughters, Paige and Evie, barely four years old and shy around everyone but their daddy. Selena's eyes met George's and she blushed at what she saw in them. He smiled at her and awkwardly walked over to the side of the bed, the twins making it hard for him to move.

"Good morning, love," George said, setting the tray down on her lap.

"Mommy!" Lex exclaimed, climbing onto the bed with Axel. "We helped make breakfast for you!"

"I see that," Selena said, watching her boys jump up and down on the bed. "What's the occasion?"

Axel looked at his dad with a frown. "She doesn't know…"

"That's sad, really…" George said, shaking his head.

"Should we remind her?" Lex asked.

"Go ahead…"

Lex looked at his twin and smiled. "Maybe we should -"

"Sing it to her," Axel agreed.

The twins took a deep breath and bellowed, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Mommy! Happy birthday to you!"

Paige and Evie smiled at their mother and climbed onto the bed to give her hugs. Selena laughed and looked at her children as they produced cards out of thin air.

"How could I forget that today is my birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah, how could you?" Axel questioned.

"It's only everybody's favorite day besides Christmas," Lex added.

"It must be an attack of 'mommy brain'," George concluded before leaning down and stealing a kiss from his wife. "How's the _bowling ball_?"

Selena held her hand out for one of his and placed his large hand on the side of her stomach. "The baby is really fussy," she said as he looked at her in awe. "Honestly, they're playing 'Bludger Their Mother' already."

"So we'll set them up in a Quidditch match as soon as they're born." The ginger rubbed his wife's belly for a moment before looking at his children. "All right midgets," he said, "it's time to give Mum some space to eat her breakfast."

"Okay," the two sets of twins said, scrambling off the bed.

"Mommy," Axel said, turning to face her when he reached the door. "Lex and I got you a present…"

"Yeah, it's from your most favorite place in the world," Lex added with a crooked smile that rivaled his father's.

"Oh really?" Selena asked with a dark eye brow raised in question.

"Yes, really." Axel said.

"Merlin, Dad, I think you broke Mom's mind."

"Too much 'mommy brain' for you two?" George teased.

The twins looked at each other for a long moment as if communicating as only twins could. Axel finally looked at his mother and father.

"We got you a toilet seat –" Axel began.

"From Hogwarts –" Lex said.

"From the girl's bathroom –"

"When Uncle Fred took us –"

"To see ghosts –"

"It was awesome!"

Selena stared at her twins as if they had each sprouted a new head. George chuckled and sat on the foot of the bed. The twins looked proud of themselves as they turned and followed their sisters down the hall.

"They're definitely your children," Selena said to George once they had disappeared from view. "They seem to have already picked up Fred and your mannerisms and they're only six."

"Ah, but it's only going to get worse as they get older," George assured her, watching her pick at her flapjacks. "Or in my opinion, they'll get better and do their old man proud."

"So now you're an old man?" Selena teased as he moved to sit by her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. "Does that mean I have to trade you in for a younger model?"

George kissed her on the tip of her nose and smiled into her green eyes. "I'll never feel like an old man when I'm around you."

Selena made a small impatient sound as he pushed the tray aside and laid his head against her stomach. The impatience in her system quickly dissipated as George started singing the Hogwarts song to the baby – softly at first and then a little louder – exaggerating the words just to make Selena laugh. She petted his hair, threading her fingers through his shaggy fiery locks. It wasn't often that they had moments like this since having the children, so every time was an unexpected and cherished pleasure.

"You've got the voice of angel," Selena said when he finished the song and kissed her stomach.

"Are you sure you're not going batty on me?" George teased, lifting his head so he could look her in the eye. "I am –"

"My angel," Selena interrupted with a small smile. "You saved me from my father, evil, and my loneliness. You are my angel, Georgie."

George pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. "Happy birthday, 'Lena."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: This was awfully short, but I think it was sweet. I hope you do too. Please review responsibly. Flames welcome. Good reviews are welcome too. Thanks! ~ Scarlet**


End file.
